


Happy Birthday, Bro

by ScarletTelvallo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Almost Caught, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fem!Mikey, Sibling Incest, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletTelvallo/pseuds/ScarletTelvallo
Summary: Marine's birthday gift for Gerard.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Happy Birthday, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head.
> 
> Also, sorry for the horrible title. I legit had no idea what to call this.

It was Gerard's birthday and My Chemical Romance was finishing a gig at some club in Canada that for once had a decent PA system. Marine was plucking away at her bass like her life depended on it, she was always super focused whenever she played and never figured out why. 

Anyway, several hours after the show was over and everyone was back at the hotel, Marine started putting new strings on her bass to pass the time and because she hadn't done so in a while when she remembered she hadn't given Gerard his birthday gift yet. She found an original copy of Amazing Spider-Man #1 at a bookstore a few months earlier, having gone through her brother's comic book collection earlier that day she noticed that he didn't have that particular comic.

The original copy can go for well over a million dollars so when Marine noticed that it was only 20 she knew she had to buy it for her brother. Jumping back to the present time, Gerard was playing System Shock 2 on his laptop when he was startled by Marine's voice.  
"Hey Gee, I got this for you" She said handing him a wrapped package, giggling when she saw her brother jump. "Hey thanks, Mars" Gerard said before beginning to unwrap the package.

After the paper was pulled off, Gerard's face went pale and a giant smile grew on his face. "Holy shit Mars, thanks. I didn't think I'd ever get my hands on this thing" He said excitedly getting up and hugging his sister. "Yeah, I found it at a bookstore for like $20, for that price I couldn't leave it" Marine said. "God, the only thing that'd make today better is if I get a blowjob at some point." Gerard said sarcastically. "I can make that a reality if you want" Marine said sarcastically back, giggling.

"Yeah sure, I'd like that Mars" Gerard said smiling, and beginning to sit down on the bed in the room the two were sharing, not seeming to care that his sister just offered to blow him. "Okay, just relax and i'll make you feel good" Marine said, getting down on her knees, unzipping her brother's fly and palming him over his boxers until she felt him harden, earning a soft moan. "That feels nice" Gerard said. "I'm glad" Marine said, pulling her brother's boxers down and gently running her soft tongue along the underside of his dick, and then licking him again because she loved the taste. "You're a lot bigger than I thought you would be" Marine said, stroking her brother's long, and hard dick.

Gerard ran his fingers through Marine's long black hair as she put the head of his dick in her mouth and started sucking on it. "Quit teasing me Mars" Gerard moaned. "Okay fine" Marine said, faking a pout, making Gerard giggle. "God you're so adorable sometimes Mars." Gerard said with a smile, making Marine blush. "Likewise" she responded smiling back before putting her brother's entire length in her mouth without gagging in the slightest. Gerard moaned loudly and grabbed onto Marine's hair, but not taking control of her or anything, just resting his hand there. Marine smiled at her brother before they heard a knock at the door which panicked both of them. Marine zipped Gerard's fly up and walked to the door, looking through the peephole seeing Frank. 

Marine opened the door as casually as she could, her heart racing. "Hey man, what's up?" She asked, noticing his Bathory shirt that he hasn't worn in ages. "Hey Mars, do you happen to have a spare tuner?" Frank responded, having just restrung his guitar. "Yeah, one second" Marine said walking back into the room. She always has a few spare guitar tuners with her just in case Frank or Ray needed one. About a minute later Marine reopened the door. "Here ya go, Frankie" she said, handing him the tuner. "Thanks Mars, I'll make sure to return it to you when I get the chance" Frank said starting to turn to head back to his room. "Alright yeah" Marine said, locking the door behind her and returning to her brother and unzipping his fly. 

"That was close" Gerard said, starting to relax as Marine put his dick in her mouth, starting to bob her head, loving the taste even more. "Fuck yes" Gerard moaned, grabbing on to his sister's hair again. "You seem to like that Gee" Marine said giggling. "Yeah, you're pretty good at this Mars" Gerard moaned. Marine smiled at him before taking most of his dick down, feeling it tease the back of her throat. She then began to pick up her pace, eventually developing a steady rhythm. "Fuck, why are you so good at this?" Gerard asked, not really expecting an answer. "Just comes naturally I guess" Marine giggled before dipping her tongue into the slit of Gerard's dick, causing him thrust into her mouth. 

Marine moaned against Gerard's dick, slowly pulling off to stroke him. "I've been wanting to do this to you for a while now Gee" Marine said, stroking her brother, having quite a bit of fun doing so. She suddenly deep-throated Gerard's dick, making him moan loudly. A few minutes later, Marine heard her brother's voice again, not that she had an issue with that. In fact, she liked hearing his voice outside of performing with the band. "Mars, I-I'm getting close" Gerard moaned, trying not to explode. 

Marine slowly pulled off, her plump lips revealing every inch of her brothers dick. "Cum in my mouth" she moaned before putting Gerard's dick back in her mouth. She could tell he wasn't gonna last if she kept this up so she increased her pace.

Marine was excitedly shaking in her shoes as she continued to suck her older brother off, ready to taste his cum. Gerard's moans high pitched and delicate as he began thrusting into his sister's mouth. "M-Mars, I'm cummi-" Gerard began, but unable to finish his sentence before he came in his little sister's mouth.

Marine let out a moan of pure euphoria as Gerard came. She loved the taste of the thick white liquid on her tongue and slowly licked the head as Gerard kept cumming. She waited until the sensation of cum landing on her tongue ceased before pulling off.

Marine opened her mouth, wiggling her tongue at Gerard teasingly before she swallowed every drop down.

"Fuck Mars, that was awesome" Gerard said breathlessly, helping Marine off of her knees weakly and crashing onto the bed, pulling his sister close. "Thanks" Marine said smiling, throwing her arm around her brother's waist, nuzzling his shoulder. Gerard was still breathing heavily coming off of his post orgasm high. "Fuck Mars, you're better at that than I thought you'd be" Gerard whispered, not having enough energy to speak. "I like how you aren't bothered by the fact that your baby sister just gave you head" Marine responded with a giggle, kissing her brother's cheek. After a few seconds, Gerard finally found the energy to roll onto his side and throw his arm around Marine's waist. "How could I when she's this cute?" Gerard asked as kind of a rhetorical question. Marine smiled and pulled herself closer to Gerard. 

The two laid there for a few minutes until Marine broke the silence. "Can I sleep here tonight" she asked, hoping her brother would say yes. "Oh Mars, of course you can" Gerard said happily. "Thanks" Marine said getting up. "Where are you going?" Gerard asked in a bothered tone. "Not going anywhere, just changing into something more comfortable" Marine said simply, unlacing her worn out Converse, kicking them off and undoing the fly of her jeans before removing them. 

"Okay good" Gerard said before his mouth went dry as he saw that Marine was removing her underwear as well. She then threw a pair of sweatpants on before returning to her brother. "God Marine, you're such a naughty girl" Gerard said in a seductive tone. "No need to state the obvious" Marine said turning the lamp off. 

Gerard lifted Marine's shirt to remove her bra for her and throwing it aside. "Thanks" Marine said as she felt her brother place his arm around her, cupping her tit. She let out a sigh at the warm feeling of Gerard's hand before they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad.


End file.
